The present disclosure generally relates to sensing or detecting systems, and more particularly to sensing or detecting systems for power cutting tools.
Detection or sensing systems have been developed for use with various kinds of manufacturing equipment and power tools. Such detection systems are operable to trigger some type of reaction mechanism when certain conditions are sensed or detected. For example, it is known to use a capacitive contact sensing system to detect contact between an operator and a blade of a table saw. In such systems, a signal may be capacitively coupled to the blade and the signal on the blade is monitored to detect changes in the signal indicative of contact between the operator and the blade. Such capacitive sensing systems, however, are only practically able to detect contact between the operator and the blade. Such systems cannot practically detect the proximity of the operator to the blade. Detection systems to detect when the operator or other object comes near or in proximity to the blade may be desirable.